


Don't I Have A Beating Heart Too?

by Suriya



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: All Love Is Love, F/F, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Religious School, They're All Gay, so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I was distraught over what the people at my school think of gay marriage. I just moved so I don't know alot about them but here's what I know. Everyone is very religious and hates gays. My social studies teacher told us to write about problems in the world. One kid said "gay marriage. That's a problem". Then he muttered "It's disgusting." I sit right in front of this asshole. As a bi person, I told him that it's not wrong. He just gave a dirty look and called me "fag". My other bi friend and held hands for the rest of the day just to make him mad. Anyway, guy's an ass. I'm over it. Well, apparently not since I'm writing this story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway.......enough ranting. </p>
<p>Pete and Patrick in love at a religious school. </p>
<p>Trigger warning: Homophobic language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Of The Brave My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sad.

"Doesn't it sound great Patrick?", Patrick's mom says.

Patrick snapped out of his daze. He didn't pay attention to what she said at all. Something about some religious school she was sending him to. He doesn't really care, he doesn't even plan on going to class anyway.

"What?", Patrick says.

"Patrick Martin Stumph, were you listening to anything I just said?", his mom said.

"Yeah, yeah", Patrick says, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Ok....so I was saying. Doesn't it sound great to finally not be a sin anymore?", she says.

"Wow mom.....that does sound great.....yeah, about as great as having a bowling ball shoved up my ass", Patrick says.

"You watch your mouth young man", his mom says.

"Wow mom, I'm surprised you can hear me over the sound of bitch coming out of your mouth", Patrick says.

He stands up from the table.and starts to walk away. 

"Young man, you get back here and apologize right now", his mom says.

Patrick keeps walking, sticking his middle finger up at her.

"I don't care what you do, you're still going to that school and coming back when you stop being an embarrassment to this family", his mom says.

And with that, Patrick goes to his room and starts packing, ready to get away from his parents.


	2. Welcome To The Lakeview Religious Academy: Crushing Dreams Since 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Lakeview Religious Academy. Crushing Dreams Since 1982.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......

"Patrick, we're sending you here for your own good, we want you to be happy", Patrick's dad says.

"Want me to be happy my ass, you just want me to conform to be the perfect little heterosexual son", Patrick says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", his dad says. 

"Uh, dad, it kinda is", Patrick says.

"How so?", his dad says.

"Oh my god-", Patrick says.

"Patrick, dont use the lord's name in vain", his mom says.

"Oh my GOD, you guys are so thick headed, I'm surprised that you can hear", Patrick says.

"Watch your mouth", his dad says. 

"Naw, I'm good", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, David, he'll learn", Patricia says, "No matter what it takes."

 Well, that doesn't sound good.

                                   ~~~~

"Welcome to Lakeview Religious Academy", a tall lady says, "I am Headmaster Vivian."

"Hello, I'm David, this is my wife Patricia, and this is our son, Patrick", David says. 

"Well, Patrick, I think you're going to enjoy it here if you follow all our rules, attend all your classes, and do everything we say", Vivian says.

"Wow, sounds so fun to become something someone else wants me to be, yes, as fun as shit", Patrick says.

"Young man, you will watch your tone with me, you understand?", Vivian says.

"I'm only here because I was forced to", Patrick says, "so hurry up and shove your 'god is everything, gays go to hell' shit down my throat while I don't listen, ok?"

"Patrick! You cannot talk to her that way", David says.

"Vivian, we apologize for our son, we sent him here to fix his 'problem' and we know you can do that", Patricia says.

"Of course we can, he'll be fixed in no time", Vivian says.

"There's nothing to fix, I'm gay, there's nothing you can do about it", Patrick says.

"Now, Patrick, everything can be fixed, even your disease", Vivian says.

"Oh you did not just- Bitch, fight me", Patrick says, lunging at Vivian as he is held back by his parents.

"Patrick, don't worry, you'll soon obey what I say, no matter what", Vivian says.

Well that doesn't sound good either.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Stumph, I can take Patrick from here", Vivian says.

"Ok", Patricia says, "Patrick, when you're cured, we will come visit you okay?"

She reaches our for a hug. "Get the hell away from me", Patrick says.

She looks hurt but she and David walk back to the car, leaving Patrick on the steps of the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :(


	3. Meet The Guys and Gals of Lakeview Religious Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick makes some friends and one more than friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.....
> 
> Sorry it took a while.

"So Patrick, I formally welcome you to Lakeview Religious Academy, where our motto is 'everyone deserves the chance to fit in'", Vivian says.

Patrick pulls out one of his ear buds and speaks up.

"Well, my motto is 'don't hate a guy just cause he doesn't like tits, don't hate a girl just cause she doesn't like dick', now, shut the hell up because I'm trying to listen to Green Day", Patrick says.

"Of course a sin like you would listen to that kind of 'music'. That is satanic music that will not be tolerated", Vivian says.

"Yes because I am going to gather the rest of my gay people and summon f*cking Satan with lyrics from a goddamn Green Day song. Fear me for I have St. Jimmy by my side", Patrick says.

"Young man, you will not talk to me in that manner", Vivian says.

"Give me a sec, I'm tweeting", Patrick says, I hate my life. I'm gay and proud. Help, my headmaster is a bitch."

"Come with me, you little twerp", Vivian says.

He follows her to her office and sits in the chair, feet up of course. 

"Are you always a disrespectful, ignorant child?", Vivian asks.

"I don't know, are you always an annoying, homophobic bitch?", Patrick asks.

Vivian tries not to choke the boy in front of her.

"Okay, Patrick, here is your schedule along with your room key, you are in room 16 in Russell Hall", Vivian says.

"Thanks", Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like you Mr. Stumph but I have never failed to make a student behave, even if it results in violence", Vivian says.

"You're right, if we were to fight, you'd win because if I hit you, it'd be considered animal abuse", Patrick says.

He heard some kid laugh out in the hall.

"Goodbye, Mr. Stumph, I'll make sure to pay special close attention to you", Vivian says.

And with that, Patrick was off to his room

                                   ~~~~

"14....15....16!", Patrick says.

He knocks on the door then hears a crash.

"Uh, are you ok in there?", Patrick says.

A handsome boy opens the door.

"I'm fine, it's just a vase", the guy says.

"Uh, I'm Patrick, your new roommate", Patrick says.

"Oh yes, I was informed of you", the guy says, "Max, nice to meet you."

He walks in and Patrick follows him.

"Zero! Our new roommate is here", Max yells.

"Calm your tits, I'm coming", Zero says, presumably from the bathroom.

A boy with platinum blonde hair comes out of the bathroom.

"My god, Max, you're so impatient", Zero says.

"And you still love me", Max says, giving Zero a hug.

When Max sits back down, he asks questions.

"Okay, we're running through the 3 question introduction", Max says, "What is your name? Why were you sent here? And how would you like to kill Headmaster Vivian?"

"Uh, okay", Patrick says.

"I'll go first", Max says, "I'm Max, I'm here because I was caught in bed with a dude, and I'd like to hack that bitch with an ax."

"Zero", Zero says, "I'm here for disclosed reasons, and I want to throw that crazy lady off a cliff."

"Now you", Max says.

"Uh, okay", Patrick says, "I'm Patrick, I was sent here for being gay, and I just want to give that annoying bitch a good fist to the face."

"Nice", Max, "What do you think, Zero?"

"He works for me", Zero says.

Max gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"So.....is your name really Zero?", Patrick says.

Zero stares at him with a look that seems to be a mix of anger and sadness.

Patrick sinks down into his chair.

"Hey, Zero", Max says, walking out of the bathroom, "Ellie wants us all to meet up for lunch."

"Ok", Zero says.

"Patrick, you can come too", Max says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

                                      ~~~~

"Sup guys, this is our new roommate Patrick", Max says as they reach the cafeteria.

"Patrick, this is Ellie, Marie, Gerard, Frank, Sage, Alice, Hayley, Livvy, and Pete", Max says.

"Hey", they all say in unison.

But Patrick wasn't paying attention. He could only focus on the handsome boy that Max identified as Pete.

"So Patrick, were you sent in for being gay?", Pete asks.

"Yeah", Patrick says.

"Same", Pete and several others say.

"Patrick, sit down", Pete says, "preferably next to me."

"Pete, you prey on the new kid? Really?", Max says.

"Yeah", Pete says.

Patrick sits down next to Pete.

"I like this guy", Pete says, "I like you Trick."

Trick, really?

"Guys, they just transferred me to the SSP, so now I am with you guys", Alice says.

"I'm sorry Alice", Ellie says.

"What's the SSP?", Patrick asks.

"Oh, right, it stands for the Set Straight Program", Max says, "It's basically where all the gay kids to go to 'pray their gay away'."

"That's bullshit", Patrick says.

"I know but that's the way it is", Pete says.

"Isn't there a way to-", Patrick says.

"Look who it is, the fag crew", a tall guy says.

"Shut the hell up, Jason", Pete says.

"Go the f*ck away", Ellie says.

"Eat shit", Frank says.

"Wow, you fags have alot of nerve", James says.

"Can't you go be gay and sinful somewhere else and stop contaminating the cafeteria?", another guy says.

"Allen, can you go be an ass somewhere else?", Alice says, "and it's gender-fluid panromantic demisexual, thank you very much."

"Whatever, still going to hell", James says.

"Yes, we know you are", Ellie says.

"You guys need to learn your place, I run this place, don't push me or you will pay", James says.

And with that he walks away.

"I'll pay you to leave me alone", Pete says.

"Kiss my ass", Ellie says.

"Well, now that we've pissed him off, let's eat shall we?", Max says.

"Holy shit, yes I'm starving", Patrick says.

"I'll know what you could eat", Pete says, raising his eyebrows.

"Holy crap Pete, lay off, he just got here, don't scare him that fast", Max says.

"Serious, he scared a kid 5 seconds after he got here", Max says.

"I'm not surprised", Patrick says.

"Hey Trick, that's mean", Pete says.

"This is weird", Ellie says.

"Ditto", Alice says.

"I've got to go to SSP after this", Pete says.

"Same", they all say.

The bell rings.

"Ready to experience the worst hour and a half of your life, Trick?", Pete says.

This isn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Alice is me!!!!


	4. Next Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSP time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Hello, students, welcome to the SSP", a lady says, "I am Ms. Dixon and I will be your guide on your journey to recovery."

"Recover from what? Being gay? I'm afraid that's not possible, Ms. Dick-son", Patrick says.

"It's Dixon", Ms. Dixon says.

"I meant what I said", Patrick says as everyone giggles.

"What's your name?", Ms. Dixon asks.

"Patrick Stumph", Patrick says.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you, the headmaster said to keep a very close eye on you", Ms. Dixon says.

"Yeah, well she can suck her own dick", Patrick says.

"Would you like to be sent to the office?", Ms. Dixon says.

"Can I?", Patrick says.

"Moving on, today we are going to partner up", Ms. Dixon says.

"Here we go", Patrick says.

"With someone of the opposite gender and discuss how you can repel your sin", Ms. Dixon says, "go."

"Hey Patrick, you're my partner", Ellie says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

She takes him to a corner of the room.

"So....", Patrick says.

"You're different, you're not like the others", Ellie says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"You're....defiant", Ellie says.

"Yes", Patrick says.

"I've never met someone so willing to break the rules", Ellie says.

"Well, I could care less about rules", Patrick says.

"You're the Eva", Ellie says.

"I'm sorry, what?", Patrick says.

"Nothing, forget I said anything", Ellie says.

"What do you-", Patrick says.

"Okay everyone, gather back around", Ms. Dixon says.

Patrick spends the rest of the class pondering what Ellie meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. What Was Hidden in Alice's Room/Guess Who Got A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

After class, Patrick walks down the hall with Pete.

"So....Patrick, I was wondering.....if you wanted to go out on a date....with me", Pete says, somewhat nervously.

Patrick is shocked by his words, considering they just got out of a class where they're supposed to be trying to be straight.

"Uh, yes, yes, of course, I'd love to", Patrick says, "What made you ask so suddenly?"

"Well, I was partnered with Sage and she told me to go for it and screw what people thought. Actually her exact words were 'f*ck those bitches, they can go f*ck themselves, ask the guy out'", Pete says.

"I like her", Patrick says.

"Yeah, she's awesome", Pete says.

"When is this date?", Patrick says.

"Tonight, my dorm? I can get Gerard to sleep in Frank's room", Pete says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

"See you then", Pete says.

"Wait, Pete, I want to ask you something", Patrick says.

"What is it?", Pete says.

"What's an Eva?", Patrick says.

Pete's expression changes dramatically.

"Um....I don't know", Pete says, "I have to go."

He walks away, leaving Patrick pondering.

                                     ~~~~

"We must contain him, he's becoming influential, today, we had 3 people march off campus because of him", Ms. Dixon says.

"Yes, before he ruins everything", Vivian says.

"Do you think he is-", Ms. Dixon says.

"Yes, he's the one", Vivian says.

"What are we going to do about it?", Ms. Dixon asks.

"If I must, I will use any method possible", Vivian says.

"Even the-", Ms. Dixon says.

"Yes, even that, he must be stopped", Vivian says.

                                     ~~~~

Patrick nervously knocks on the door of Pete's dorm.

Pete opens the door.

"Hey", Pete says.

"Hey", Patrick says. They just kinda stare for a while.

"Say something, you lovestruck dumbasses", Pete's roommate, Gerard says.

Pete sends a middle finger his way.

"That's my job", Frank says at the doorway, "Gerard, let's go."

"Ok", Gerard says.

"See you, have fun, not too much fun", Pete says.

"I hate you", Gerard says as he closes the door.

"So, what do we do?", Patrick asks.

"I don't know", Pete says, "Movie?"

"Sure", Patrick says.

For about 2 hours, they watched some movie neither of them were paying attention to.

"We should do this again sometimes", Pete says.

"Agreed", Patrick says.

"You know, when I asked you out, I had no clue if you were into me, I didn't know if you felt the same way or-", Pete says before being cut off by Patrick's lips being attached to his.

"Does that answer your question?", Patrick says.

"Uh...I...", Pete says.

"Don't say anything. Do you want to be my boyfriend, Pete Wentz?", Patrick says.

"Hell yeah", Pete says as he kisses Patrick again.

They end falling asleep together shortly after.

                                      ~~~~

"I heard you and Pete went on a date last night", Alice says to Patrick the next day at lunch. 

"Did you do the sex?", Frank asks.

"No", Patrick says.

"Not yet", Pete says.

"Noooooooo", Patrick says.

"Well, this was fun, I've got to go", Alice says.

She gets up and leaves. Along with Sage.

"Probably off to have sex or something", Pete says.

"Maybe, maybe not", Patrick says.

"What do you mean?", Gerard says.

"Something's up", Patrick says.

"Let's follow them", Pete says.

"Yes, because nothing says creep like following a girl to her dorm", Patrick says.

"I'm gay", Pete says.

"So am I, makes no difference", Patrick says.

"Don't care, I'm following", Pete says as he gets up.

"No wonder everyone thinks you're a perv", Patrick says, following him.

                                     ~~~~

_CRASH!_

That is what Patrick hears when they reach the door.

"The hell was that?", Pete says.

Patrick pushes the door open.

"What are you guys doing here?", Alice says.

"We were suspicious", Pete says.

"You're assholes, get out", Sage says.

"What's up?", Pete says.

"Sage, they've caught us", Alice says.

"Fine", Sage says.

"Ok, Pete, Patrick", Alice says.

She pulls out a puppy from under her bed.

"Meet Kya", she says.

"That's all you've been hiding?", Patrick says, "a dog?"

"You know this school has a strict no pet policy", Sage says.

"This school also has a no gay rule", Pete says, "and here we are."

"You can't tell anyone else", Alice says.

"We promise", Patrick says.

 "Ok, good", Alice says.

"Now get out", Sage says.

                                     ~~~~

"Are you okay?", Max asks.

"I'm fine", Zero says.

"You've been coughing all day", Max says.

"I'll be fine", Zero says, "promise."

"Okay", Max says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 2 in 1 day.


	6. A Kik Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says.

**Frnk has added MadMax, SageAndSugar, Ross16, KingOfGays, TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says), Yelyah, TheAmazingEllie, AliceInNeverland, AbsoluteZero, LoneMusketeer, GerardGay, and Pete's Bitch to the 'For Only The Gayest of The Gays'**

**Frnk:** Is anybody there? I'm in french and it's totally boring

 **Yelyah:** :)

 **AliceInNeverland:** What the hell is up with our chat room name

 **Frnk:** The chat room name is because I'm a freakin genius, where is everyone

 **Ross16:** I'm in your freakin class, I'm sitting right next to you

 **MadMax:** Frank, no straight guy says totally

 **TheAmazingEllie:** Which explains why you just said it :)

 **Yelyah:** Ba dum tss

 **LoneMusketeer:** -_-

 **TheAmazingEllie:** Who's the lone musketeer

 **Frnk:** Ellie!!!! How could you not know your own girlfriend's Kik name

 **LoneMusketeer:**  :'(

 **TheAmazingEllie:**  Sorry M, I love you <3

 **LoneMusketeer:** K

 **SageAndSugar:** What the hell are you guys going on about

 **MadMax:** The gayness of Frank Iero

 **Yelyah:** We are all full of gayness

 **KingOfGays:** Frank, we all know you want Gerard's dick

 **GerardGay:** Seriously, this is what I see when I join

 **KingOfGays:** Look who it is, my next in line, Mr. Prince of Gays, in the flesh. Well, in the phone screen

 **TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says):** Brendon is here. Everything is good now

 **AliceInNeverland:** You guys are idiots

 **LoneMusketeer:** ditto

 **TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says):** ;)

 **Ross16:** *facepalm*

 **KingOfGays:** Thanks ;)

 **TheAmazingEllie:** Pete, you need help

 **Frnk:** Pete, you're an idiot

 **Pete's Bitch:** I'm here I can confirm these theories

 **MadMax:** I'm laughing my ass off right now, why is your name Pete's Bitch

 **Pete's Bitch:** TAKE A GUESS

 **KingOfGays:** Well I am king after all

 **TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says):** I believe I'm king

 **KingOfGays:** fight me bitch

 **TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says):** let's go

 **MadMax:** uh guys, where's Zero

 **KingOfGays:** Of course you'd want to know ;)

 **Frnk:** I thought he was with you

 **TheRealKingOfGays (No matter what Pete says):** No idea

 **AliceInNeverland:** In class, maybe

 **TheAmazingEllie:** Not a clue, sorry

 **Ross16:** uh......

 **LoneMusketeer:** In his dorm?

 **Yelyah:** I saw him in the library last

 **Pete's Bitch:** I haven't seen him since yesterday

 **GerardGay:** (\\_°-°_/) sorry

 **SageAndSugar:** Max, I thought you knew

 **MadMax:** Knew what

 **SageAndSugar:** Max, Zero's in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun.


	7. Pete And Patrick, Sitting in a Tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero comes back from the hospital. We meet James' sister and Pete and Patrick get it on. A longer chapter to make up for the delay.

"Family of Zoey Dumont", the doctor says as he walks into the lobby.

"Actually, it's Zero", Max says, "and that's us."

"My apologies", the doctor says. She writes that down on her notepad.

"It's good", Max says.

"You guys are his family?", the doctor asks.

"Well, I'm his boyfriend, and these are his friends, we're the best he's got", Max says.

"Well then, it seems that Zero has a weak respiratory system and might have contracted pneumonia, we're still running the tests", the doctor says.

"Is he going to be okay?", Max says.

"Oh, he'll be fine, we'll release him a few days", the doctor says.

"Thank god", Max says.

"I should also probably mention that we did find multiple cuts on his sides, I just thought you should know", the doctor says, walking away.

"What? He promised me he'd stop", Max says.

"Max, it's-", Pete says.

"No, he lied, he said he had stopped", Max says, going to sit back down.

"You know he's depressed a lot, Max", Pete says, "you know James goes hardest on the transgender kids."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from", Max says, "but he lied."

"I understand that, but look at it from his perspective, what would you do?"

"I guess you're right. I'll just talk to him."

"Go easy on him. The kid might have pneumonia."

"I will."

Turns out Zero only had a very bad cold, which might as well be pneumonia with his immune system and he'll be released in a week.

                                 ~~~~

A week later...

"Hey fags", James says, walking up to their lunch table.

Max gets pissed off immediately. "Listen here, asshole, Zero here just came back from the hospital and I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now so if you could kindly go be a dick somewhere else, that would be lovely, thanks", he says.

Damn......

"You little punk-", James starts but 2 girls start walking towards them and he stops.

"Hey babe", one of them says.

"Hey Diamond", James says.

"Why are hanging out with these queers?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to teach Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-High-And-Mighty here a lesson."

"Hurry up."

"Whatever, hey, Amelia, come over here and introduce yourself to the fag squad."

"I don't think-", the 2nd girl, Amelia says.

"Come on, they have nothing better to do than suck each other's dicks anyway", James says.

"Fine", she says. Patrick swears he heard her mutter 'asshole' under her breath, but that was probably just his imagination.

"I'm Amelia, I'm this moron's sister. Nice to meet you", she says with a thick British accent so Patrick can only assume she's adopted. Maybe she was much nicer than James. Hell, everyone is nicer than James.

"Hey, Amelia, how's Alex doing?", Diamond says.

"Alex is fine", Amelia says.

"Who's Alex?", Max says.

"Alex is my significant other", Amelia says.

"That's British talk for boyfriend", James says.

Amelia just rolls her eyes.

"See you later, cocksuckers", James says.

"At least I don't have to go and suck my own cock", Max yells after him. James and Diamond walk away.

"Holy shit, he pisses me off. I'm Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-High-And-Mighty? That makes him Mr. I-Think-I'm-God", Max says.

"I really apologize for the behavior of my brother", Amelia says, "he can be a real dick sometimes."

"Thanks", Pete says, "do you want to sit?"

Max eyes him a bit but turns back to Amelia.

"Sure, I'd love to", Amelia says, sitting down.

"So, I don't mean to be rude but why is your brother such an ass?", Pete asks.

"He's always been like that. He was raised by his mother, who is my step-mother, and she's a real bigot I tell you", Amelia says, "she also runs this school, which means I have to see that bitch 24/7. I told my dad not to marry her but he did do as I wished and married Satan's lovechild."

"Please, Satan is too good for her", Patrick says.

"Patrick, was it?", she says, "I loved the way you talked back to her when you first came here."

"How'd you know about that?", Patrick asks.

"She likes to vent her fury to me and I pretend to listen when I'm really playing games on my phone."

"You're not like your brother at all", Max says. 

"I'll take that as a compliment", Amelia says.

"I'll like this chick, can we keep her?", Ellie chimes in.

"Well, I like you guys too, you guys are much better than Diamond and her prissy bitches and James and his asshole jockeys", Amelia says. 

"I guess welcome to the fag squad", Max says. Amelia laughs, really adorably.

"I'd wish more of your family was like you, that way I'd actually enjoy coming to this stupid school", Pete says.

"Well, most people tolerate my brother and step-mother because of me."

"Pete, we have to go to SSP today", Alice speaks up.

"Shit, I forgot", Pete says.

"I've been in there to deliver papers, it's horrible", Amelia says.

"I've been there for almost 3 years now, I think I know", Alice says. Patrick can sense a bit of anger in her voice.

The bell rings shortly after.

"Well, we'll see you later, Amelia", Pete says.

"See you", she replies.

They get up and start walking to their next classrooms.

 

From afar...

"I don't like my sister hanging out with those fags, they'll corrupt her", James says, looking at 'the fag squad' table and see Amelia there.

"She'll learn that they're sinful in time", Diamond says.

"I think we have to teach them a lesson", James says.

                                   ~~~~

After next class, about 10 minutes before SSP...

Pete and Patrick are organizing a supply closet for the music teacher.

"How many trumpets does this school have?", Patrick says, picking one up.

"Like a hundred...thousand", Pete says.

They finish cleaning up the last instrument.

Pete looks over at Patrick. "You know you look beautiful in this lighting", he says. 

"Ah, Pete, back at it again with the clichés", Patrick says.

"I mean it, Patrick", Pete says, "I wish you could see how beautiful you are." He starts walking towards Patrick.

"Pete, what are you doing?" 

"Sssshh, don't say anything", Pete says as he attaches his lips to Patrick's.

They stay there for several minutes, making out against the trumpets. And both of them enjoy every second of it. 

Pete sticks his hand in Patrick's hair and pulls. The younger boy makes a small sound and Pete makes his move.

"How about today, instead of going to SSP, we skip and go back to my room", Pete says.

Patrick doesn't say anything but nods. Pete takes him by the hand back to his room, and shuts the door...

  


	8. If You Actually Had a Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone didn't follow the rules....
> 
>  
> 
> I'm alive bitches.

The next day, Pete wakes up to a knock on his door.

"Who is it?", he says, getting out of the bed.

"It's the counselor, Pete", the person on the other side of the door says.

"Oh, shit", Pete says to himself. He starts walking towards the door then quickly realizes he's naked. "Oh shit", he repeats.

He quickly puts on some clothes and opens the door.

"Hello, Mr. Counselor Martinez, how are you doing on this mighty fine day", Pete says.

"Flirtation will get you nowhere, Pete", Martinez says.

"Just tell me what bullshit Vivian told you to tell me this time", Pete says.

"You missed SSP yesterday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Apparently it's mandatory and she sent me to tell you and sent Counselor Mikas to tell Patrick the same thing", Martinez says.

"Oh you mean the bitch that slept with the football coach?", Pete says.

"Hey, don't slut-shame."

"Of course."

"I suggest that you just attend the class, Pete. You know better than anyone that I'm completely against the idea of that class but they won't listen to me so just attend it. Please, Pete, I don't want you to fail because of one stupid class. Okay?", Martinez says.

"Okay, fine", Pete says.

"Thank you", Martinez says.

"You know, it'd be so nice if this school had awesome faculty like you. Maybe then, I wouldn't want to jump off the roof 99% of the time", Pete says.

"Thanks, but I need to document why you weren't in class yesterday."

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh my- *gasp* Oh my god, Pete."

"What?", Pete says.

"Were you-", Martinez says. He makes a dirty hand gesture.

"No", Pete says.

Martinez makes a face that says, "Ha, bitch please."

"I wasn't."

Martinez makes the face again.

"I swear."

And again.

"Martinez, stop."

And again.

"Okay, maybe."

And again.

"Okay, fine, I did, Martinez, you should be an interrogator."

"Nah, that's Andrew's job", Martinez replies.

"You mean the guy you're fucking-", Pete starts.

"Ssshhh, quiet, Pete, that's not something there people need to know", Martinez says.

"Okay, okay, sorry", Pete says.

"Anyway, was it with Patrick? Is that why he wasn't there either?"

"No."

Martinez makes the face again and Pete gives up.

"Yes, yes. Okay. It was, stop, please", Pete says, covering his eyes.

"Okay, Pete, let me explain something to you. This is school time. You cannot be going around having sex during the school day. Afterwards, I couldn't care less. But you cannot do that during school. Got it?", Martinez sternly says.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it was just in the heat of the moment", Pete says.

"Good", Martinez says, "I like you, Pete, so I'm going to put down that you weren't feeling good and that Patrick left after he took you to your dorm, and hope his story adds up with this, okay? But next time, I will personally throw you out a window", Martinez says.

"Okay, thanks", Pete says, "I won't do it again."

"Better not", Martinez says, "otherwise I will actually kill you."

"Flirting will get you nowhere", Pete says.

"You know, Pete, I can't imagine what it'd be like if you actually had a brain", Martinez says.

"Probably wouldn't be such a dumbass", Pete says.

"Good. Now I have to go do counselory things so...goodbye", Martinez says.

"Goodbye, Martinez", Pete says, closing the door.

A few minutes later, someone else knocks on the door.

"Oh my god, it's early, who is it this time?", Pete says.

"Pete, it's 3 in the afternoon, open the door", Patrick's voice says, outside the door.

He does so and sees Patrick outside the door, frowning.

"You too, huh?",  Pete says.

"Yeah, the counselor kept droning on and on about how it's important that I 'pray the gay away'. In the middle of her 'SSP is designed go help you' speech, I slammed the door in her face. Max and Zero were just cracking up. She demanded I opened the door and I demanded she stop being a bitch. She walked away and ta da, here I am", Patrick says.

"Yeah, well I got Martinez so I had nothing to worry about", Pete says.

"Who's Martinez?", Patrick says.

"The cool counselor, seriously he's the best", Pete says.

"Lucky bitch", Patrick says.

"Well, I told Gerard we'd meet his gay ass in the courtyard at 4 so go get dressed", Pete says.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm not the first person to say this to you but, I'm pretty sure your ass is gayer than anyone else's."

"No it's not", Pete says.

"You weren't saying that yesterday", Patrick says.

"You're gay too", Pete says.

"Do I have to explain to you what happened yesterday?", Patrick says.

"Why don't you come over here and show me?", Pete says, smirking.

"Get dressed, you skank", Patrick says, opening the door.

"Fine", Pete says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anybody else, like really disappointed by FOB's Ghostbusters theme? I don't know, I just expected better. :(

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
